The present invention relates to a bead chain type pull cord mechanism for a window shade.
The endless bead chains of currently available pull cord mechanisms for driving the shade driving mechanisms of window shades are exposed. Driven by their playful nature, a child often plays with the bead chain as a toy. However, the bead chain is soft and has two sections connected to the window shade, such that the bead chain is liable to tangle with the child by the neck and, thus, causes danger, which potential risk has not yet been effectively solved.